


Lost in your paradise

by Everythyme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I made this on a whim, Idol Verse, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Song Inspired, little to no angst, missing mingry, not canon!!, very bad, why is there barely any fluffy mingry fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythyme/pseuds/Everythyme
Summary: Yao Mingming...a named that caused a flurry of emotions for Junhui whenever he heard it. What happens when the love of your life and ex best friend who also happened to be your former bandmate leaves so suddenly. And that same person that caused you so much pain texts you out of the blue...Junhui will give you the answer to that question~





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, while listening to Lost in Japan~ I mean I felt very sad and missed mingry... also why is there mostly angsty mingry fics~ I can’t promise that this will be the best..but I hope that this quenches (bleh a weird word~) your thirst for a happy and fluffy mingry fic~
> 
>  
> 
> (This is my first ever fic so please be gentle, I’m very sensitive so please be gentle and handle with care~ Constructive criticism is fine~ anyways... have fun...hope this isnt a wreck~)

𝒟𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑔𝑜𝓉 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝓃𝓈 𝓉𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉? 𝐼'𝓂 𝒶 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝒽𝓊𝓃𝒹𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝓂𝒾𝓁𝑒𝓈 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝒥𝒶𝓅𝒶𝓃, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝐼 , 𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝐼 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒻𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒽𝑜𝓉𝑒𝓁 𝓉𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉…

Junhui POV

It takes one message from Mingming to undo all the shields that Junhui put up around his heart. It was after the first day of their Japan concert. Seungcheol brought everyone to a restaurant to celebrate the fact that they had completed their first day of the five day concert in Japan. 

After their meal, they all retired to their hotel rooms, the fatigue finally catching up with them. Junhui being the early riser that he is, woke up an hour before everybody else. He was careful not to disturb the person sleeping on the other bed next to his own, he’d rather run away than face Minghao’s wrath if he wakes him up. 

He was just about to stretch until he heard a “ding” sound come from his phone which was on the opposite side of the room charging. Junhui begrudgingly moves away from the comfort of his bed, and made his way toward where his phone was, only after grumbling about how cold he was. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. 

There displayed on his phone’s bright LED screen was a WeChat notification that read, “Yao Mingming : in Japan, let’s meet up”. Junhui felt his heart beat accelerate. It wasn’t the words that caused his heart beat to quicken,no it was the sender, the person who sent him that message, Yao Mingming.

Yao Mingming and Wen Junhui were inseparable, where one went the other followed. If one was down the other was there to cheer them up. Where Yao Mingming was serious hard and cold, Wen Junhui was playful, soft and warm. Their personalities were a complete contrast from each other’s ; yet they complimented each other so well. Junhui found comfort in Mingming for they were the only foreign members in Seventeen at that time. 

Over the course of time that he spent with Mingming Junhui began to harbour feelings for said band mate. With Mingming he forgot all about the idol life. They weren’t Seventeen’s Jun and Seventeen’s Myeongmyeong, no they were just Wen Junhui and Yao Mingming, two ordinary people, hanging out with each other as they enjoyed the others company. So to say Junhui was saddened by Mingming’s sudden departure was an understatement. He was distraught, it wasn’t even over the fact that his only love left him without reason, but because his best friend left him. 

Unknown to Mingming when he left he also took a large chunk of Junhui’s heart with him. Junhui’s once genuine, and dazzling smile disappeared once Mingming left . When Junhui smiled all his teeth would show and his eyes would resemble that of crescent moons, while they would shine with happiness that would put the all the stars in the night sky to shame. Following Mingming’s sudden departure Junhui became sad. All the smiles that he’d give were all fake and forced. When he smiled, it would not reach his eyes, no crescents were to be found nor would the twinkling in his eyes. 

Like an abandoned cave, Junhui was hollow. A shell of what he once was, but he would put on a facade of happiness to conceal this sadness as not to worry his fellow band mates. So when Jeonghan asks him “Jun-ah, what’s wrong?” Junhui would shrug and tell him “I’m fine hyung”. Gradually Junhui began to rebuild not only himself but his heart as well, locking away all the memories of Mingming in an iron safe in the back of his mind. Until today.

Back to the present. He is glued to the spot, his gaze never leaving his phone’s screen. Yao mingming in Japan, wants to see me..oh god..oh god...WHY IS MY HEART FLUTTERING!!?? I’m supposed to be over him not in lov- “Hey Hyung I was wondering if I could borrow a charger, my phone ran out of battery so...Hyung are you okay?” 

Hansol his favourite dongsaeng’s voice cuts through his thoughts , and Junhui stares up at him, letting out a very clever “huh? What did you say?” Hansol blinks at the elder, “hyung why are you staring at your phone like that?” Junhui wracks his head for a coherent reply, only to respond with a “um..I..uh..nothing” Hansol eyes him suspiciously, his gaze flickering between his hyung’s wide doe eyes and the phone locked between this hands. Hansol plucks Junhui’s phone out from his grasp, the way you would pluck a flower from its stem. “Yao Mingming : in japan, let’s meet up.” After reading the words Hansol’s eyes widen in surprise. 

Junhui looks up at the younger boy, only to see him wearing a look of confusion and surprise on his face. “HYUNG MINGMING WANTS TO SEE YOU?? HE’S IN TOKYO AS WELL!!??” Junhui whirls around and places his hand over Hansol’s mouth, his eyes silently begging the younger boy to lower his voice, in case Soonyoung, Seungkwan or Jeonghan heard. Or worse case scenario Minghao wakes up . It would just be his luck if any of the situations were to happen. Hansol nods to show him that he’ll lower his voice. 

However it was all in vain for Soonyoung burst through the door followed by Jeonghan and Seungkwan , “MOON JUNNIE” his Gemini twin all but shrieks, “my poor junnie ~” jeonghan singsongs, cradling Junhui’s body. “I knew that there was something going on between you and Mingming” Seungkwan says as he clucks his tongue at him. “You knew!!??” Junhui looks up at him, a soft blush painting his cheeks, plush mouth forming an “o”, after finding out that his friends knew about his subtle-yet-not-so-subtle-crush on their former bandmate.

“Junnie-ah of course we did, you weren’t really discreet about it” Junhui borrows himself into his hyung’s shirt, hoping that it will engulf him and swallow him whole, so he doesn’t have to endure the ordeal of having Soonyoung question him about Mingming. 

Just as Junhui thought Soonyoung would keep quiet about the matter, his Gemini buddy lets out an earth shattering scream, that must have woken the dead from their slumber. Which is then followed by a “MOON JUNHUI YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH MINGMING!!!??? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME, YOUR GEMINI TWIN!!?? THE BETRAYAL!!” 

Junhui hopes that Minghao and the other members are still in dream land so that they didn’t hear what Soonyoung just said and if they did, Junhui will take the first available flight back to China. “Soonie...I’m ..sorry I didn’t tell you about it”, Junhui tells him hiding himself from view as he clings onto Jeonghan for dear life. 

Soonyoung upon seeing his friend hiding himself, shakes his head and tells him in a softer tone “Junnie, I’m not upset about it, but listen I can tell you don’t want to talk about it, and I won’t press the matter any further. Mingming leaving was a tough and it was so abrupt, he didn’t even give a reason. And my heart hurt seeing him go, but for you I could tell you had it worse. Before you’d smile and it would reach your eyes, but after Mingming left you would wear a fake smile. And whenever we asked you how you you were doing you’d just tell us that you were fine, even though you weren’t. Junnie-ah, it broke my heart seeing you act that way, and I never want to see you like that ever again . So I’m going to let you skip out on practice today so you can meet up with Mingming.” 

Junhui emerges from Jeonghans shirt and stares up at Soonyoung. “Hyung, meet up with him, even if you confess your undying love to him and he rejects you. You deserve closure at the very least” Seungkwan tells him. “My sweet Junnie~” Jeonghan says as he kisses Junhui’s forehead. Hansol walks over to where Junhui is and engulfs his hyung in a hug, he hugs his dongsaeng back. “Hyung, you deserve to be happy, and if Mingming hyung makes you cry I’ll get Minghao hyung after him” Hansol tells him. Junhui laughs at Hansol’s empty threat and proceeds to hug his dongsaeng tighter, “thanks Sol”. 

After his “guests” left the room, Junhui makes his way back to where his phone lies, with trembling fingers he types “kay, where do you wanna meet up?”, he waits for Mingming’s response to his message while pacing back and forth. He freezes in his tracks after he hears the “ding” sound once again. He scans his screen for mingming’s text, “ We could grab coffee at that cafe, with the cherry blossom trees with the view of the river, sometime round 4 ? How does that sound?” Junhui feels the erratic beating of his heart underneath the soft material of his sweater. He hastily replies with “sure why not~” , “ding” , “so it’s a date then ;) lol “ Junhui curses his treacherous heart once again for reacting so strongly to Mingming’s words. 

He’s about to leave until he hears another “ding” sound come from his phone, Junhui is now lounging around in his bed, “missed you huihui” he muffles his scream into his pillow. The use of his nickname, the “I missed you” Junhui feels his body temperature sky rocket, he questions himself if he has a fever. Yao Mingming what are you doing to me? 

He is just about to leave his shared hotel room with Minghao,to meet up with Mingming. That is until said roommate stormed through the door followed by a Mingyu carrying six different shopping bags and a nervous and jittery Soonyoung.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Mingming meet again. Junhui being confused and a cute, soft, sad boy. And Mingming being whipped~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry for taking so long~ school got in the way :/ however I will make up for lost time by posting another chapter again this week~ I hope this fic isn’t a mess. Enjoy this chapter my dudes, heads up its gonna get a lil bit angsty next chapter but it’ll go back to being fluffy I promise. Btw constructive criticism or comments are always welcome~ enough of my rambling, lets getit~

Upon seeing Junhui’s outfit Minghao clicks his tongue in disapproval, “Wen Junhui, you’re going on a date with a guy that you have been hopelessly in love with; and before you ask how I know about this, I was awake the whole time that you were freaking out over Mingming.” Junhuis doe eyes widen in shock, “and you plan on wearing this!? You’ll start a stampede if you go out out wearing this.” 

Junhui feels a soft blush creep up his cheeks, his outfit was composed of ripped, black skinny jeans, a white shirt, a half white and half black leather jacket, and a pair of black boots. “This will definitely not do,” Minghao tells him, “Gyu come here” Minghao beckons his boyfriend over to give him the bags. 

He seems to be searching for something in one of the bags, “nope...no..too see through...no..definitely not...this is too flashy...this is your clubbing outfit for later, in case Mingmings rejects you and I have to bring your sorry ass to get wasted at a club to forget about him...hmm, no...” What feels like an eternity, Minghao finally settles on an outfit for more than ten seconds. 

He gently picks up the pieces of clothing, and shows his chosen outfit to his friend. “Is it not too casual for a date?” Junhui’s asks the group’s resident fashionista, Minghao swats his hand in the air as if to get rid of Junhui’s question. “Just hurry up and put it on” he says as he pushes junhui into the bathroom to get changed. Junhui quickly gets changed into the outfit. In all honesty it’s very comfortable and cute...very “junhui-ish” sort of style. 

The outfit is quite simple; it’s a comfy light pink wooly jumper that makes junhui look softer than he already is, tucked into light blue skinny jeans that hug his slim figure, accenting and exposing the slightly curvy parts of his body (a/n : you know what I mean, I mean he has a bit of ass you know. Anyway back to the fic~). Completed with a pair of white canvas shoes. Junhui steps out of the bathroom, and a sharp inhale is heard...from who, he does not know. 

“XU MINGHAO YOU HANDSOME GENIUS” Soonyoung squeals as he hugs the resident fashionista. “Uhhh, babe it’s a good fit but I thought you wanted him to w-“ Mingyu’s last sentence is cut off by Minghao clasping his hand on his boyfriends mouth. Minghao sends his boyfriend a stare that makes Mingyu shut up. “It’s good but now we have to do your makeup” Minghao says. Junhui shakes his head “nuh uhhh”, he tells him, “Junhui not wanting to wear make up. Who are and what have you done with the real junhui?” Junhui rolls his eyes at Minghao’s antics, “fine I guess but do it quickly I don’t want to be late.” So the two boys leave Mingyu and Soonyoung in their shared room, while Minghao puts makeup on Junhui, hurriedly shoving the older into the bathroom, to sit in front of the large mirror above the sink. 

It wasn’t that bad, all junhui had to do was stay still, while Minghao applies the makeup onto his face, he begged Minghao not to cake his face with too much makeup, so Minghao went with a subtle look for junhui. Junhui sat down and evened his breathing, he was so nervous about his “date” with mingming, oh god oh god oh god, why is my heart beating so fast at the thought of seeing Mingming. I should hate him, no I should despise him, so why is my heart beating so fast? It’s been four..five years since we’ve last seen each other and properly interacted..and yet...and yet I’m still not over him. “You still love him, that’s why” Minghao says, …did I- just, “Haohao please don’t tell me I said all of that out loud” junhui says in a small voice, while shutting his eyes in order to allow Minghao to apply the eyeshadow onto his eyelids. 

Minghao heaves a sigh, “sadly you did junnie.” Junhui fights the urge to cover his face with his hands, but he refrains from doing so unless he wanted Minghao to give out to him. “Haohao, what if Mingming doesn’t...” “feel the same way” Minghao finishes off Junhui’s sentence for him, while the latter stares at his friend through the mirror in utter disbelief. “How did you know I was going to say that?” Junhui questions him, “Jun I know okay. Anyway that’s besides the point but, if you think about it, do you think mingming would want to meet up with you on date, if he didn’t feel the same way towards you hmmm?” 

Junhui takes a few minutes to respond to Minghao’s answer. “I- maybe he just wants to catch up? We ar-“ Junhui stops himself before he finishes his sentence, he mentally shakes his head at himself for nearly slipping up, “we were best friends before” he says trying to convince himself rather than his friend. “More like boyfriends” Minghao mumbles barely audible, yet audible enough for Junhui to hear. Junhui ignores Minghao’s comment, followed by the fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

“There all done” Minghao says as he claps his hands in delight. “Thanks Hao Hao~ I don’t know what I would do without you” Junhui tells the younger boy. Just as he is about to leave the bathroom, Minghao holds onto his wrist, “gē wait, I know how you feel about mingming” at the mention of Mingming’s name, Junhui feels his cheeks warm up, thank god for the creation of concealer. 

“ Gē, if Mingming makes you cry, I will beat him up okay.” Junhui’s eyes widen in shock, “Hao noooo, please don’t do that!” Minghao laughs at his friends stricken expression. “Huihui, I’m just joking, but if Mingming doesn’t feel the same, I hope you know that there’s still plenty people who love you. And I hope that you know that the members, your family and I will always be there with you okay Jun...hui don’t cry, I worked hard on your makeup” Minghao says to a sniffling junhui, with shiny eyes, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

Minghao regards junhui with a warm and fond smile. “Come here” Minghao opens his arms to bring junhui closer to him. “You’re gonna be late for your date” Minghao whispers in his ear. Junhui quickly untangles himself from Minghao’s hold, and leaves the bathroom. As he exits out of his shared room with Minghao, Soonyoung and Mingyu shout “MOON JUNHUI GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE” Junhui quickly runs down the hall and hastily makes his way out the building. He checks the time on his phone, the screen reads “3:57pm” Junhui’s eyes widen, he quicken his pace, oh no oh no Mingming please wait Junhui is now running, he’s not watching where he’s going, his head makes contact with someone’s body. 

An audible “oof” sound is heard. “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorr-“ Junhui’s apology dies on his tongue. “Took you long enough Huihui~”. The person that he had bumped into had been none other than his ex best friend, first and only love, Yao mingming.

 

Mingming POV

Mingming checks his phone, the time reads 3:57pm . Junhui should be here by now whats taking him so lon- “Oof” mingming says, as a body slams into him, “oh my goodness I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorr-“ . Mingming turns around to face the person that had bumped into him, only to be met with Wen Junhui’s shocked face. Cute, Mingming’s heart flutters inside of his chest, “took you long enough Huihui” . If Junhui was shocked before, then he must be amazed, doe eyes widen even more and his mouth parts in amazement. “ Y-yao Mingming!?! Is this really you??? Wow you look um well dressed” god he’s gotten even more cuter, if thats even possible for someone to become even more cuter. “The same can be said to you, i mean wow, Hui.” Mingming can visibly see junhui shiver, but he’s unsure of whether it was from the cold, or his words. He hopes that it was the latter.

Mingming remembers the first time that he ever laid eyes on Junhui. It was a cold winter day, their manager woke them up early that morning to get ready, and told them that someone new was going to be joining them. After hearing that someone would be joining them they got ready in no time. They were brought out into the green room and told to form a line. There in the centre of the room stood the new trainee. A tall figure with legs that seemed to stretch for miles and miles. He had long dark hair, that reached his shoulders, a small face, plump lips dotted with twin moles, and eyes that twinkled with a mix of excitement and anxiousness. Mingming didn’t believe in love at first sight but, staring at the new trainee made him reconsider his statement. Mingming thought that he was perfect.

“ Hello my name is We-“ the new trainee shakes his head, his long dark hair swishing from side to side, “Moon Junhwi,Jun”. The new traine- Jun, introduces himself in shaky, accented yet coherent Korean . Mingming takes back his words, he now whole heartedly agrees with the statement yup, love at first sight does exist. How can a person be so perfect? Mingming asks himself, a pretty face, with a tall and slim figure, and a rich velvet soft voice, yup he was perfect, and Mingming was royally screwed. 

Its two weeks after Jun had joined them, and they’re all lying down on the floor, exhausted after such a vigorous dance practice. They’re all thirsty but nobody not even Soonyoung, the energetic cute dancing hamster has enough strength to push himself off of his feet to get them something to drink. Out of his peripheral vision, Mingming sees Jun stand up and leave the room, and later enter carrying bottles of water for all of them, handing them all out individually. Smiling while he hands out the drinks. 

Mingming begs his heart to stop beating so quickly, lest he ends up having a heart attack, as Jun hands him his bottle of water, their fingers touch and Mingming feels as if a thousand butterflies have been set free and are now fluttering around in his stomach. He composes himself and tries his best to come across as nonchalant, sounding out a gruff “thanks”, while he gets a shy smile in return. Yao Mingming you’re whipped~

Mingming thought that it was just a small crush, but boy oh boy was he wrong. He learned that with every passing day, minute, hour and second that he spent in Jun’s presence, he fell more and more in love with the boy. So he purposely avoided coming into contact with him, however that was all in vain for he could not escape his growing attraction towards their new addition to the group, and the fact that Jun was too sweet, cute and lovable for anybody to hate.

Its in the late of the night where Mingming is about to drift off to sleep until he catches sight of Jun cooking dishes that remind him of home that he decides to man up and finally talk to him. Jun or Moon Junhwi, was a foreigner, and he too like Mingming came from China as well, and his real name was Wen Junhui. Junhui came from Shenzhen, and was a child actor, but he took a break from the world of acting as he was in a slump, and one day someone from their agency spotted him walking down the street and he was casted and shipped off to a foreign country. It was from then on that the two began to spend more time together, and they instantly clicked, one never without the other, and Mingmings feelings for his bandmate grew even stronger. If Mingming could go back in time, he would smack his past self across the face for not getting to know Junhui sooner.

Mingming stays glued in his spot for a few more seconds, and drinks in the sight of junhui. He’s wearing a pink wooly jumper tucked into light blue skinny jeans paired with white canvas shoes. So cute, how can a person be so cute, how is it even possible, wen junhui I- “ Umm shouldn’t we head inside the cafe?” Junhui asks. At the sound of Junhui’s soft and melodious voice, Mingming is snapped out of his reverie, “oh right yeah, lets head inside then” Mingming tells him as he opens the door for Junhui. 

If looks could kill, then everybody in the cafe would be dead with the death stare that Mingming sends them as they openly stare at Junhui. Tsk tsk you hypocrite, you were just gawking at him five minutes ago and you’re complaining about people staring at him. Mingming tells his brain to shut up. “Mingming, why is everybody looking at us ?” Junhui asks as he hides his face from view with his sweater paws. Its because you look like a piece of art that was sculpted by the hands of a god junnie. Mingming decides to stick with a safe answer, so instead he tells him “Its because your hair is in a mess”. Junhui removes his hands from his face to stick his tongue out at him. Mingming chuckles at his childish antics, but decides to compose himself.

“What do you want to have?” He asks Junhui, his date,as he taps his fingers against his chin, deep in thought. Five minutes later he has finally decided on what to order, “I’ll have a matcha frappe then, oh can you ask for lots of cream, I want it to be really sweet” hui aren’t you sweet enough? “Okay then” as Mingming starts to leave the table that they’re sitting at, Junhui begins to make his way out of his seat. “Wait I’ll come with you~” Junhui tells him. Hell no, I’m not having the barista try and hit on you. “Who’s going to mind our seats then hmm” Mingming tells him, “oh, i almost forgot, ‘kay I’ll stay here and mind our table then”. Mingming sighs internally, like hell I’m going to let you order your own drink, and end up with a barista trying to flirt with you. 

Mingming places his and Junhui’s orders. Just as he’s about to return to his table where junhui is sitting, the barista that was serving him asks him out of the blue, “Hey is that your boyfriend?” Mingming blinks at the sudden question, he follows the barista’s line of sight only to see him gazing longingly at junhui, and his ethereal figure. Junhui is quite a sight to behold. The table that they were sitting at, is beside a large window that offers them a clear view of the scenery behind them. A lone figure in clear blue canvas; painted with the soft pink petals of the cherry blossom trees that falls onto the the river’s surface, they fall like rain, filling and replacing the once clear blue waters with nothing but pink. Without a moments hesitation, Mingming replies to the batista’s question. “Yes thats my boyfriend, so you better stop staring at him.”He tells him while sending him an icy glare. The barista gulps nervously, “here are your drinks, please enjoy them.” And scurries away from Mingmings intense and icy gaze.

Mingming makes his way back to where junhui is sitting, but stops to stare at him. This is something I could never get bored of “ Oh, Mingming~” Junhui says as he waves him over. Yep i could never get tired of this. “Hey” Mingming says as he carefuly sets their drinks down on the table.

 

Junhui POV

Junhui is typing away on his phone, texting Minghao and giving his friend updates on how the “date” is going. “Huihui you do know its considered rude to text while on a date.” Mingming says after taking a sip from his cup of coffee, emphasising on the word date. Baddump badump, HEART WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!!! OH GOD AM I BLUSHING AS WELL OH GOD OH GOD. The words slip out of his mouth before his brain process what he just said, “this is a date?” He asks eyes blown wide in shock. 

Mingming seems to find his reaction amusing, a lazy smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He leans forward, their drinks long forgotten, his attention now on junhui. Mingmings face is too close for junhui’s liking. OH MY GO- . “Is this a date? Really Junhui you wound me.” Mingming says. Junhui feels his cheeks heat up, he averts his eyes from Mingming’s own dark cat-like orbs filled with mischief ready to tease Junhui at any given moment. Junhui decides to stare any where but at his date and his date’s handsome smirking face. Unfortunately for junhui and his poor heart, Mingming follows his gaze. Junhui is pretty certain that he is sporting the same colour of pink as the cherry blossom petals falling outside.

“Why so shy huihui~” Mingming asks in a singsong voice. Junhui wants to protest, tell him that he’s not, the words are on the tip of his tongue, but as he utters them Mingming brings his face even closer. Junhui sucks in a breath, Mingming leans in even closer. Their faces barely a hairs breath apart, Junhui is sure that if he were to move any closer his lips would come into contact with Mingming’s. 

Mingming looks at Junhui’s face. Studying him intently like he were words on a textbook that he should be memorising and learning off by heart. Mingming’s eyes linger a second longer on Junhui’s lips. STUPID BUTTERFLIES, STUPID HEART, STUPID EVERYTHING, WHY DO I STILL FEEL THIS WAY. Junhui curses his heart for reacting this way after all the pain and heartbreak that the person sitting across from him caused. Junhui lets the words slip out of his mouth, “why did you leave me Ming?” He asks in a small voice.


	3. Why did you leave me Ming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingming reflects and reminisces on the reason why he left and begins to explain why he left to Junhui....but things get in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I promised a second update didn’t I and here it is~ a tad bit angsty but hopefully it’ll be worth it~

Mingming pov

Why did you leave me ming? Mingming is shocked at Junhui’s sudden question. The question is so unexpected that his mind blanks for a few minutes. Why did I leave you Hui? 

It was just a few months before their group SEVENTEEN was about to debut. He and his former bandmates were so excited, it was something that they never imagined. Their debut had been delayed for quite a while, so they thought their manager was just joking around when they told them that they would debut soon. After the initial shock and excitement faded away, they worked twice as hard, practiced day and night to perfect everything ; from having vocal lessons, long periods sitting in the recording room, to intense late night dance practice. They were all running on at least four hours of sleep and coffee everyday.

Unlike his fellow bandmates, Mingming felt indifferent concerning their debut. He felt that the spark, or his flame of passion for dancing and becoming and idol ; had been reduced to nothing but mere puffs of smoke, devoid of all the determination and excitement to debut and show the world who he is. He felt that the idol life just wasn’t the right path for him anymore.

Its after an intense practice session, that Mingming all but collapses face first into his his bed. Ready to let sleep claim him, however Junhui and his chirpy voice drags him out from his bed and cooks for the two of them. Its in the late of the night when Junhui cooks for them that he’s reminded of home.

Mingming being a foreign member missed his home, he missed the familiarity of it all. The sounds of bustling streets early in the morning, the scent of freshly cooked foods from the kitchen where his mother was busy cooking for him. Winding its way up the stairs and filling his room with heavenly scents. Wafting through the air, mixing in with all sorts of aromas, from all kinds of foods. Yes staying up late in the night to eat the food that junhui had cooked was fun and enjoyable, but Junhui’s cooking will always be short of Minming’s mother’s cooking. Korea was not China. Seoul, with all of its high rise buildings lining the skyline and neon lights was not like his hometown of Yangquan. And it never will be.

Mingming wished that he could tell someone about his thoughts concerning their debut, but he knew that he could not. Their group was still trying to recover with already having three members depart from the company. And any talk of him potentially leaving would cause the members to get upset even more. So he doesn’t tell anyone about it, not even Junhui.

Mingming tried his hardest to bury his doubts and thoughts of their debut and the idol life. It worked at first, he began to distract himself from such thoughts by perfecting his dancing skills and facial expressions. But when he’s finished with practice,the thoughts slowly trickle in. He can’t take it anymore, memories of home, memories of an ordinary life. One that belonged to Yao mingming and not Seventeen’s Myeongmyeong. 

So one day, towards the end of spring; after an intense practice session, when all the members have left the green room, he makes the decision of stepping away from the idol life. He quietly makes his way to the CEO’s office, to discuss his departure from the group and company. After discussing his departure and reaching a mutual agreement to terminate his contract ; Mingming quickly thanks the CEO for everything he has done for him, and tells him to tell the members that he’s sorry for not being able to walk on the flowery path to their debut with them . That he’s thankful for having been given the chance to meet such amazing, kind and talented people, and that he will always support them from afar.

Mingming takes a deep breath, ready to tell Junhui the reason why he left so abruptly. 

“Junhui I-“ he begins , “ITS SEVENTEENS JUNPIIII!!!!!!!!” Just as Mingming was about to give him an explaination as to why he left so suddenly, someone a fan, screams out his date’s name. Interrupting Mingming’s sentence, and alerting the rest of the people in the cafe that there is an idol present. Junhui’s eyes are blown wide in shock at being discovered, and he begins to panic as the crowd that has steadily formed is headed their way. 

Junhui looks at Mingming for help. Mingming stands up and quickly gathers his things, Junhui thought he was going to leave him alone, to fend off the crowd of fans. However Mingming arches a brow at him in question, “Are you not coming with me? Hurry let’s leave quickly” , “huh?” Junhui replies. 

Mingming’s stare goes back and forth between the crowd that is still headed their way and Junhui’s cute shocked face. “Hui hurry up we don’t have all day, you do realise that there is a a crowd of crazy fans after you right?!?” Junhui puffs out his cheeks, “Gimme a minute” , the crowd is quickly approaching. I have no time for this, the second Junhui is finished gathering all of his belongings, Mingming grabs onto his wrist and clasps their hands together. He looks Junhui into his deep brown orbs that widen at his action. 

“ Huihui~ please trust me and hold onto my hand no matter what okay.” Junhui gives him a small indiscernible nod in response. With his unrelenting grip on Junhui’s hand, Mingming manages to push through the eager crowd, awaiting “Seventeen’s Junpi”. And with Junhui’s hands intertwined with his own, the two of them run away far into the glittering city of Tokyo. Their hearts alight and beating in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you uwu?

**Author's Note:**

> What’s gonna happen???


End file.
